Essence of something new
by Shxcked
Summary: Gammen is a disciple of the Wuju Bladesman, Yi, He joins the League of Legends in the footsteps of his master.
1. What would your essence taste like?

Gammen was rushing, hoping that he can give his precious blue buff to Fizz. Once Fizz has blue, he would have a easier time fending off the enemies' spells, he thought to himself as he sped through his jungle to the camp of the Ancient Golem. As Gammen reaches the mid-lane he signals for Fizz to come to the buff site and take it. With no hesitation Fizz playfully runs to the camp. What Gammen saw next was not the enemy jungler attempting to steal Fizz's buff, but his own top laner, Talon. "Talon! what do you think you're doing?" questioned Gammen.

"That buff belonged to Fizz, he needs it to survive in the mid-lane!" Without any means to stopping, the Blade's Shadow coldly stabs the Golem in the middle of its chest, its symbol of power and a blue aura rotated around him.

"A mere weakling like him has no use for this; he is better off used as bait. How can a fish ever be an assassin?" Answered Talon. As he says this he begins to recall back to base seeing the damage dealt to him by Jax and the Golem.

"What a jerk." Muttered Fizz after Talon's speech and hops towards his lane. Just as Talon was about to see the safety of his home base, a blinding orb of energy cuts through his chest. "Wha-!?" was all he said as the orb absorbed his essence and gave his hard stolen blue buff to his killer.

"First Blood." the mysterious announcer said.

"Thanks for the free gold and blue buff! This'll make it much easier to deal with that fish on your team." Said a soft yet intimidating voice with a giggle.

Gammen was irritated. He thought about what Talon had said about Fizz on his encounter at the blue buff.

"How can a fish ever be an assassin?" Gammen muttered angrily as he took his wolf camp. He suddenly hears his master a few months back telling him, "Do not let your pride blind you." He puts his anger back deeply inside of him. He thought that anger would never win the match for him, the only way was to remained focused.

"An ally has slain." Seeing Fizz slain by his opponent, Gammen went towards mid-lane with the intent to stop the minions from pushing. Stopping the minions was a piece of cake for Gammen, he also got some extra gold to help him in buying the items he needs. As he was leaving lane, he saw something beautiful, a girl. She was wearing a red and white silk dress, holding a orb of energy and had strange features. She had cat like ears and whiskers and the strangest of it all were nine pure white tails. "Wow, no wonder Fizz was having trouble in mid, against a beauty like that, who wouldn't?" Gammen then had a realization of his thoughts and what his master said to him. "The key of corruption is lust. Fall into corruption and you will be changed." He shook off the awkward feeling he had in his gut and went back base. Back at base, Gammen has a quick chat with the shopkeeper,

"Hey Targoh how are you?" asked Gammen

"All's been well and you?" replied Targoh

"Well, Fizz is losing mid and Talon was being a jerk, but overall I have a good feeling we will win." Said Gammen with a bright smile

"Well that's great! What can I get for you? The usual Ghostblade?" asked Targoh

"Yes please, that would be nice and a few health potions for my sustain."

"Say who is their mid laner?" Asked Targoh out of curiosity

"I'm not sure, some girl with cat ears and nine tails." replied Gammen flatly

All of a sudden Targoh starts to zone out and drops the Youmuu's Ghostblade Gammen's worked so hard on getting.

"Oops! Sorry about that Gammen, I'll bring out another one right now." Said Targoh apologetically.

"Are you okay?" asked Gammen

"Yeah, it's just that the girl you are facing is Ahri, the nine-tailed fox. She use to wander the woods of Southern Ionia and wanted to become human." Said Targoh dreamily

"But if she's a fox, why does she resembles so much of a human?" Questioned Gammen.

"That I'm not too sure about. Why don't you just ask her after the game?" Was all Targoh said

"Enemy Killing Spree"

"Well I'll be on my way, it seems like Fizz has lost his touch." Said Gammen.

"Good Luck! And may the way of Wuju live on." Shouted Targoh.

Gammen leaves base and towards mid lane once again. Seeing the corpse of his fallen teammate he begins to ruthlessly slash at the opposing minions. "A master stroke," Gammen mutters as he performs the famous skill of the Wuju swordsmen, the Alpha Strike. He dashes around and strikes four minions immediately slaying them.

"GAAAHHH!" screamed a new voice from the upper brush, and a bloodthirsty Vi rushes out of the brush. Her gauntlets fully charged up, she looks like she's ready to hear the bones of her enemy crushed under her fists.

"Hey! New kid, ready to get pummeled?" shouted Vi

"You know this yourself Vi, you cannot beat me in a one on one fight, you simply don-" Before he can finish his sentence, two massive axes comes rushing towards him, and Gammen finds himself cornered by both Vi, Draven and Nidalee.

"Whoever said I was gonna fight you one on one?" Said Vi "Just give up already, you can't escape from all of us."

"You know, after I kill you, I think I'll take those goggles of yours that you got from that worthless swordsman you call master, and see what exactly makes them so special." Draven said with a devilish smirk.

Seeing the desperate situation Gammen is in right now, he has no choice, he retreats towards the outer turret and signals for assistance in mid-lane. . In a desperate effort to defend the tower, he stays, killing the minions attacking the turret. Suddenly, the opposing champions puts on aggression as Vi casts her Assault and Battery, tanking and tower diving the Wuju disciple. Aware of his situation, Gammen speeds towards his inner turret with the three on his trail. Jax joins the fight from the jungle seeing a chance to get some easy gold off of an assist. The Grandmaster at Arms jumps onto Gammen with his Leap Strike, then stunning him with his famous Counterstrike ability. Gammen taking heavy damage from the relentless assault of the four enemies, stands his ground. He gains his focus by meditating. Out of the blue, Gammen sees a weak point in the enemy's offensive as Vi's health is slowly withering away thanks to the turrets focus fire.

"Speed of thought!" muttered Gammen as he enters his Highlander. Immune to the slow of Draven's Buff of the Elder Lizard, he rushes towards Vi with the intent to kill. As the rest of the three people froze at the sudden retaliation of their prey, Gammen focused on Vi.

"Many foes, ONE STRIKE!" shouted Gammen as he slips from sight, dashing at such a speed the eye cannot pick up. After a split second, Vi drops on the floor, dead.

"An Enemy Has Been Slain!" said the mysterious announcer

The turret switch its focus towards Nidalee as she desperately tries to get out of the range of the aggro.

Taking heavy damage from the remaining forces of the enemy team, Gammen felt his life slipping away.

"GYYYYYAHHH!" shouted a mysterious voice as a wave of pure energy blasts through Nidalee killing her and damaging both Jax and Draven. Realizing their mistakes and knowing the sudden turn of events that the predators have become the prey, they know they will not be able to survive. The two stand their ground using up the last of their energy to do as much damage as they can. The help Gammen needed has finally arrived.

"Shark!" Shouted Fizz as he threw threw a fish towards Draven. The fish circles around Draven's head until a giant Dragonshark jumps from the ground swallowing Draven whole. Jax tries to use this chaos to escape but is caught out by Sona's Crescendo and is forced to dance as Talon leaps from the jungle unleashing all of his deadly utilities upon him. The Grandmaster is dead, out of the fight they took four of the enemy forces for none of their own.

"Hey, thanks guys." Said Gammen with relief on his face.

"Don't mention it." Replied Ezreal

Talon and Sona were silent but the Maven of the Strings had a smile of content on her face while Talon just looked away coldly and muttered something under his breath that no one really caught.

"We're all pretty weak from that last fight, lets go back to base and heal up." Gammen suggested.

His team started to recall back to base.

A bright light, and Gammen felt his chest burning. He opens his eyes and sees something dashing at remarkable speed. Blue fire coming out of it in all directions hitting his teammates. Taken by this surprise assault, no one on their team could do anything they just stood there, getting hit by fire coming out of a dashing blue light. Gammen had a horrible realization as he drops into meditation to regain his focus. There were four people who tried to kill him, Ahri wasn't there. As his health and focus were restored, he sees the corpses of his fallen teammates.

"Enemy Quadrakill! An Enemy is GODLIKE!" Shouted the announcer.

Coming out of her ultimate, Ahri yawns with a grin.

"That was too easy, now where is my pentakill?" She said with a giggle.

In his current condition, Gammen cannot do anything he ran as fast as he could, towards his spawning pool.

"What is wrong my friend?" said Targoh.

Gammen breathlessly said, "I..I need my items, I need the Statikk Shiv right now, our mid turret is getting pushed by that fox of theirs, I need to stop her!" Saying this he handed over 2500 gold to Targoh and the shop keeper took out a sword wrapped in a shroud of electricity. Gammen grabbed the sword and ran towards the mid lane. Gammen thought, this fox is on a Godlike streak, I need to stop her. He reaches the lane as he hears the announcer saying that his turret has been destroyed. He punches one of the trees near him.

"DAMMIT!" Gammen shouted as the enemy's massive wave of minions approaches. Meanwhile his teammates have just respawned and are trying to get their items quickly to help out.

"Aw, look here, its the new kid who came to play." Ahri said mockingly towards Gammen. "I wonder what your essence would taste like?" At this though Ahri licked her lips and blew a kiss to Gammen. It lands on him and instantly, he could not control himself and he harmlessly walks towards the fox who instantly became a hundred times more beautiful.

As he started to walk towards Ahri, she prepares herself as she positions her orb into taking a new type of essence. A new champion she thought, could this one possibly satisfy my desires?

Gammen mindlessly walked towards Ahri, he knew deep inside he was in danger. But he had no controls of his movements, he was simply being manipulated.

"Stop." A voice in the back of his head told him. One word, that's all it took, Gammen stopped in his tracks. Ahri, with a surprised look on her face was quite confused by what she had just witnessed. A human? Overcoming the power of my charm takes such willpower. She looks up at the person in front of her as he disappears from her sight.

"Wh-What?" Ahri look up confused at what just happened.

Gammen reappeared behind Ahri and said "Surprised to see one overcome your seduction?"

"Impossible, a man cannot simply overpower my charm by simple will! It's just ridiculous!" Ahri thought with a shocked look on her face

"You left yourself open for a counterattack." Gammen muttered.

"SHUT DOWN!" yelled the announcer

Gammen, satisfied with what just happened felt like he was unstoppable, the sudden adrenaline rush from a shut down urged him to destroy everything in his path. He focused himself and sharpened his blade. Not a single minion was safe and not a single turret was able to stop him from the enemy's precious Inhibitor. Draven and Nidalee tried to stop him but Gammen sliced them down. He truly felt like he was a God. Ezreal, Sona and Fizz were busy pushing down bot lane and Talon was in his own top lane holding down Jax and preventing him from pushing.

Taking the mid Inhibitor and slicing up Draven a few times, Gammen recalls to purchase some items with a excess amount of gold. He buffed himself up with a Infinity Edge enhancing the sharpness and lethality of his strikes. Purchased a Ravenous Hydra for helping sustaining himself in skirmishes and a pair of Phantom Dancers to improve his strike speed. Gammen was truly Legendary.

After gathering his teammates for their final push towards the enemy Nexus, Gammen notices something strange. There were no enemies around and there is no way that they would just let them take the win. Talon who was lagging behind the group payed the price. Out of the brush Vi locks down Talon with an Assault and Battery while their whole team jumps on him, melting his health, Talon was killed immediately. Gammen notices the dark aura around them.

"Shit, they killed Baron Nashor!" Gammen shouted. Killing the Baron grants an incredible boost in all of your stats. How can he not see this coming? Ezreal, and Fizz turned around to fight both casting their ultimate abilities. Ezreal let out his Trueshot Barrage as it cuts through four of the five enemies missing Draven. Ahri blows a charm towards Ezreal hitting him flat in the face.

"So, pretty..." Ezreal mumbled as he walked towards the group.

"NO!" shouted Gammen, it was no use, Ahri's orb cut through Ezreal's chest and absorbed his essence.

Two of his teammates were taken down dealing only a slight amount of damage to the enemy team. This is bad, Gammen thought, if we lose this fight, we would need to wait 70 seconds to respawn. That's more than enough for them to win the match! We cannot lose this fight. Fizz hops towards the weakest champion on the enemy team, Nidalee. Almost taking her down with one blow, Fizz was not able to Trickster out of there and gets caught by Draven who melts his health with his axes. Gammen, angered by the arrogance of Draven and the enemy team that he himself, rushed towards them. Seeing the determination in his actions, Sona unleashes her Crescendo, forcing four of the enemy to dance against their will. Ahri, was not effected by this. Seeing Gammen rush towards her she shoots a charm at him. Thinking that it hit, she walks carelessly towards him, but Gammen was not there. She felt a sharp pain in her back as she fell to the floor. Gammen had dodged her charm with a skill of his own, his Alpha Strike. Draven hurls his axe towards Sona and she dropped to the floor, dead. In this one v four situation, Gammen allowed himself to be taken by instinct. Killing Ahri with his Alpha, he immediately change focus to the near low health enemy team and continues an Alpha Strike a total of four other times, taking down his opponents with swift yet deadly cuts.

"PENTAKILL! LEGENDAY! ACE!" Shouted the announcer.

He sees this as a chance to win, he takes down the two Nexus turrets with ease and finishes off the Nexus with speed and grace.

The final words that he heard were the announcer's voice, "Victory!"

After the match, the ten champions gathered in the Cella, which is a room where the champions would enter after their defeat or victory to discuss the match that they just had. Talon walked out, without saying anything to his opponents or teammates. Ezreal and Fizz said a quick goodbye and quickly left to their own home. Sona walked into a portal and played a song that told everyone she was off. All was left was Gammen and the rest of the enemy team.

"Hey there kid, that was a pretty good match! I'll look forward into getting into another match with you sometime! Your rather strong and your fighting style reminds me of someone, I can't quite put my finger on it." Said Jax with a kind voice.

"Thanks Jax, I always wanted to see the Grandmaster in a fight and I sure saw the raw power in your attacks!" replied Gammen respectively.

With a last wave, Jax entered the portal to be transferred into his campus.

"Hey wait a second, I know who you remind me of, it's-" Before he could finish his sentence, he was gone. Vi got up and said "Well! I gotta get goin, Cait's having some trouble catching some new blue haired freak in the streets better help her out! It was a good match kid, I'll make sure next time I pummel ya!" Vi said with a smile and left.

"She's actually pretty nice." Gammen said under his breath.

Draven looked at Gammen took out one of his axes and said with a grim tone, "Yuh see this axe? This'll be the axe I take your head with, mark my words, Draven out." Draven walks to his own portal and was gone.

Nidalee didn't say anything she just simply transformed into a cougar and left.

Now it was only Gammen and Ahri. The nine-tailed fox just sat there staring at him.

"Hey good match huh?" Gammen said with warm smile on his face. "Sorry I took it a bit too far on the last fight, you weren't hurt right?" he said sympathetically.

"I'm fine, but lets talk about you and me." Ahri said seductively. She thought, this kid thinks he can overpower my charm? well lets see now! She slowly moves towards Gammen until she is nearly in his lap.

"Wanna come home with me? I'll show you how a lady feels after she's been impressed." She said with a grin on her face. There's no way he can resist me now, just look at his face.

"Nah, I'm pretty tired from this match," Gammen yawned as he stretched. "I think I'll just go home and sleep. Maybe tomorrow you can show me around town?" Gammen asked genuinely.

"Su-sure..." Ahri replied hesitantly.

"Well, see ya tomorrow then!" Gammen got up and walked through his portal and into his home.

Ahri just sat there, wondering what had just happened. I charmed him during our match she thought, he overcame it. I try to seduce him after the match, he declines? Just what is wrong with him? She then felt warmth deep within her. She somehow knew, she would look forward to the "date" they had just planned and couldn't wait until tomorrow.


	2. The Days of Grief

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the long delay on the release of chapter 2, I know I said it would be out in a few days but there was school work, writer's block sickness and of course League of Legends involved in the delay. Anyways, I wanted to thank my friend Yuiki for helping me with both chapter 1 and 2. ****So without further ado, here is chapter to of Essence of Something New. Enjoy! :D  
**

It was 9:00AM, Ahri still wasn't ready to leave the house. She had gotten up over two hours ago to prepare for her day with Gammen. Ahri woke up groggily wondering why she needed to get up so early. Suddenly a warmth came over her and she remembered that she promised Gammen to show him around town today. Her mood immediately changed as she became excited and got out of bed. She went into her bathroom and took a shower,to make sure her tails were pure white; it was one of her obsessions next to taking essence from other men.

Coming out of the shower, she took extra time to make sure her tails were completely dry, one of the down sides of being a fox. Looking at the time and seeing that it was nearly 8:30, Ahri goes into her closet and picked out her best outfit. It was a pink silk dress, with a white fur trim and came to an end just before her knees.

She froze, and thought to herself, what if Gammen doesn't like it? With a quick glance to the mirror and seeing her flushed cheeks, she shook off the feeling of uneasiness. Who cares what he thinks? I'll have more than enough people to admire me, Ahri thought with a smile on her face. It was 9:10 and she finally decides to slip on the dress and leave.

As Ahri walks down the streets of Hanzwa, people looked up from their own businesses to eye the beauty before them. Ahri didn't mind one bit; in fact she enjoyed the attention. Occasionally she would blow a kiss towards one of the men and look at their reactions. Humans are so shallow, she thought as she made her way towards Gammen's house. He should be head over heels ready to go into public with someone like me, Ahri thought with a smirk.

* * *

*Ding Dong

"Ugh... five more minutes please Yi, I don't wanna get up for training so early today," mumbled Gammen still half asleep.

*Ding Dong

"Please just let me sleep some more, I'll do extra laps today."

*Ding Dong

"OKAY, Okay, I'm up, Jeez,"rubbing his eyes, he sees that there was no one around him. Good, I can finally get some sleep, Gammen thought. As he laid down, he heard the doorbell ring once more. Who could that possibly be this early in the morning? God it's only 9:30! he thought. Putting on a shirt he went downstairs to see who could possibly be annoying him this early.

*Ding Dong

"I'M COMING, HOLD ON!" Gammed shouted.

As he opened the door irritably to find a beautiful girl standing in front of him, she just stood there, looking at him.

"Who...are..y-" Gammen didn't finish his sentence until he realized that it was Ahri looking at him with an irritated face. He had a horrible realization that Ahri was suppose to show him around the town and he was late.

"Gahhh, sorry about that. I guess I forgot about our plans for today." Gammen said scratching his head, blushing.

* * *

Forgot?! FORGOT! You forget to do your laundry, you forget to do your dishes, but you do not forget about plans made with the most beautiful person in Runeterra! Ahri thought.

"It's alright, I'll just wait here. Now hurry up and get dressed." Ahri said trying to hide her anger.

As Gammen ran back upstairs, Ahri was cooling off and recalling what just happened. She looks down and mumbles, "I guess it is kinda cute the way he's so laid back."

* * *

Crap, how did I forget about the plans I made today? I even asked her to show me around, Gammen thought as he rushed into the bathroom. He quickly brushed his teeth and showered knowing that Ahri was waiting and he didn't really want to keep her waiting for too long. He got out of the shower and hurried to put on some casual clothing. It was a chilly day and he decides to wear a pair of dark jeans and a sweater vest. He got downstairs to see Ahri standing there waiting for him.

"Alright! Let's go," Gammen said with smile.

* * *

Deep in her thoughts, Ahri looks up to see Gammen standing in front of her smiling. He had a pair of glassy green eyes, short brown hair and unlike his master, was fairly tall. In his casual clothing, Ahri thought he was pretty attractive.

"Huh? Oh okay, lets go." Ahri replied coming out of her trance.

As Ahri and Gammen walked down the streets of Hanzwa, people started to stare and gossip. Gammen looked around confused wondering what the townspeople were saying and Ahri would just walk casually as if she didn't hear anything.

* * *

Why are all these people staring at us? Is it something I'm wearing? Shoot! Do I still have bed hair? Gammen thought nervously. As they continue walking, he overheard one of the men saying something disturbing. "Damn! Look at that fox chick, she seems to get hotter everyday and I'd be damned if someone doesn't bang that." I turned to look at the man and then looked at Ahri.

"Hey, didn't you just hear what that guy said about you?" Gammen asked.

"Yeah so what? Ahri replied with a bored look on her face.

"And you aren't disturbed at all?" Gammen said

"Nope, hey you didn't have breakfast yet right? I know this really good cafe down the street from here, we can eat something there." Ahri said as her face brightened up

"Uh, sure I am a bit hungry actually." Gammen replied to her offer.

As the two entered cafe, they were greeted with the sweet smell of freshly baked pastries and coffee. They sat at a table near the windows as Gammen started to stare out into space, deep within his thoughts. People around them were staring at the two and gossiping about them. Gammen heard one of the men say "Who is that kid with the fox girl? Holy shit the lucky bastard." Gammen looked up at the man with a confused glare and wondered what made them so special that people always talked about them?

"So Gammen, tell me a little about yourself." Ahri said.

"Huh? well, what do you want to know exactly?" Gammen replied surprised at the sudden interest she showed in him.

"Just in general, what you like, your childhood whatever you feel like telling me. After all, if we're gonna be friends we should get to know each other better right?" Ahri said smiling.

"Oh, well.. I grew up in a small village south of Ionia, it was quite peaceful there, it was the kind of place where nobody locked their doors at night and everyone knew each other and celebrated holidays and festivals together." Gammen said with a sad look on his face.

Hearing this made Ahri even more interested in this boy who was so mature for his age. Then what happened? Why did you come to Hanzwa? Why did you join the League? So many questions popped into Ahri's mind as Gammen went on with his story.

"Life was good you know? I didn't have to worry about anything..until.. that night." Gammen stopped, eyes staring into his hands and a tear rolled down his cheeks.

"What?! What happened?" Ahri asked as curiosity peaked her interest.

"The night my whole life changed..." he replied coldly. "The night were my home and my family were destroyed. Our house was attacked by an unknown force and was burned down entirely. I was only 13 back then. It was two years ago, when my parents and my brother perished in flames. But I escaped, somehow as if fate was guiding me I went deep in the forest. That same night is when I swore to take vengeance on who or what ever that had destroyed my life, is the night I met my Master."

"Yi?" Ahri said her tails stood up in excitement as she hears out his story.

"Yes, he was deep within meditation but when he felt my presence, he left his thoughts and turned to me. At first I was scared at the swordsman but something about him told me that he was a friend. I remember him telling me how he feels hatred flowing out of my essence and that hatred could never solve anything. I listened to him and his philosophies and thought the man was a legend. He always seemed to have a logical explanation for everything. He told me about the League and said how I could use it as an advantage to get my life back. I took his advice and trained as his pupil for two years. A week ago, I was declared a champion in the League of Legends and I was given a house in the northern edges of this town. I decorated it the same as my old house was, but." Gammen stopped and just zoned out.

"But what? Hey Gam? What?" Ahri asked as her curiosity increased to a even higher level. She needed to know everything about him.

"It's never the same. I won't get my family back." Gammen looked away. Ahri looked at him with with sympathy.

"I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have asked." Ahri said as she turned her head.

Gammen wiped a tear from his eye. "No no, its fine, I would have told you sooner or later so now that the mushy and depressing stuff is out of the way, tell me something about yourself now." Gammen suddenly smiled and asked, as his personality had just shifted.

* * *

Crap, his story is so sad and if I told him my past, what would he think of me? Ahri thought to herself.

"Well, I used to be fully fox, but I never thought I was fit for the skin I was born into. I always wanted to become human and one day when I was on the battlefield of a human war, I came across a man, his life force was fading away and I sensed and incredible amount of magic echoing from his essence. I did what instinct told me to do, I drained his essence and put him out of his misery. As he faded into nothingness I became more and more significant, my fox-like body was gone and was replaced by, well what you see now." Ahri said looking down at her legs.

"Whats wrong?" Gammen questioned curiously.

"I knew for a fact that the transformation wasn't complete because well," she pointed to her tails and ears. "So in order to achieve the full form of human, I had to take in more essence." Ahri muttered.

"So, you took essence from more dying men?" Gammen asked.

"No, I lured men in with my charms and my beauty and drained them of their life essence." Ahri said coldly.

"You're joking...right?" Gammen asked carefully stating his words.

"No, I'm not joking Gammen, and I'll understand if you are afraid of me now, but I promise you, I don't drain people anymore. The League had promised me essence as long as I'm a champion here, but.." Ahri stopped talking.

"What? But what?!" Gammen asked getting frustrated.

"I occasionally still drain people, not to the point where it kills them. Just enough where it'll satisfy me and make them only feel fatigue." Ahri looked embarrassed. She had just given her secret out to a kid who she had just met a day ago! Great, now he's going to blurt it out to everyone.

"Does anyone know of this?" Gammen asked.

"No, not even my friends know of this habit Gammen, you would be the first." Ahri muttered under her breath.

"Well then, your secret is safe with me, just as long as you don't drain me of my essence I'll keep it a secret between us." Gammen said with a radiant smile.

"Th..Thanks." Ahri said blushing.

Just as they finished up their conversation, four walked by and stopped next to them. Their leader, who was taller and bulkier than the rest looked at Ahri and slams his hand down on the table.

"Hey'ya foxy! Who's this little runt your talking to huh? Does he know about us? The man said to Ahri while shooting Gammen a menacing glare.

"Just so you know Darrel, there is nothing going on between us and he's just a new kid who moved in the neighborhood and I'm showing him around." Ahri said dryly.

"Nice to meet you Darrel, I'm-" Before Gammen could finish his sentence, Darrel jerks around and grabs Gammen by the collar.

"Listen runt, I don't care who you are or where you're from, if I ever see you with Ahri again, I'm gonna rip out your intestines and strangle you with them. Ahri is my girl, and if you dare lay eyes on her." Darrel rose his fist.

* * *

I see his fist raising up about to throw a punch at full force towards my face. I was told never to use my abilities to hurt people but this Darrel guy and and his crew were just a bunch of bullies.

"Hmph, to think someone as beautiful as Ahri would leave with a low-life such as yourself is just absurd." Gammen said. Ahri blushed at the compliment but then realized the situation Gammen was in and how she felt like she couldn't do anything to help him.

"You brat, I'm going to beat the living crap out of you!" Darrel screamed in rage. He threw his punch full force towards Gammen, but Gammen disappeared right before the punch made contact with his face and reappeared behind Darrel.

"Did you, miss it?" Gammen muttered.

"What, what happened?" Darrel said falling to the floor along with his three other gang members. "I feel so sleepy.." Darrel fell to the floor and started snoring. Gammen snickered and Ahri just stood there looking shocked.

"How? How did you do that?" Ahri asked.

"See unlike Yi who can only Alpha Strike with the possession of his sword, I can do it whenever I want to. Just a little extra effort I put into perfecting one ability. I simply hit their pressure points and caused them to sleep for a while, they'll be back up in a few minutes." Gammen replied smiling.

"Wow, I see. Wait only a few minutes? Lets get out of here before they wake up!" Ahri smiled and grabbed Gammen by the hand and pulled him out of the restaurant. Darrel and his men woke up a few minutes after the two left.

"Damn that little bastard, where did he say he lived again? The northern part of Hanzwa? Ralph, Eddy, grab some torches. We're gonna burn the bastard's house down, that'll teach him not to mess with us ." Darrel smiled with a evil smirk.

* * *

"He-Hey! Where are we going?" Gammen said as Ahri dragged him by his wrist.

"Just wait and see; it's some place I go often." Ahri replied with a wink.

As Ahri slowed her pace, Gammen sees that they've arrived at an open plaza. The place was huge and he can see people everywhere, people with their family and friends. Gammen looks down, remembering the times when he had his family, his friends. Following Ahri as she came out of a store with 3 bags in her hands, Ahri turns around to see Gammen deep in his thoughts, she asks "Hey, what are you thinking about?"  
"O-oh it's nothing, really. So what is this place?" Gammen coming out of his trance asked.  
"We're at the Hanzwa mall! This place is why our little corner of Ionia is famous in Runeterra. It's the biggest mall ever built!" Ahri said with a sparkle in her eyes.  
"C'mon, I'll show you one of the stores I get my outfits from." Ahri pulls Gammen by the wrist once again and they are off.  
They made several turns until they came across a store with the sign that read "Le Mode". As the two walked in, Gammen was hit by a wave of extra strong perfume that gave him a huge headache while Ahri walked in as if she smelled nothing. Don't foxes have better sense of smell than us humans? So why doesn't she react to the perfume? Gammen held his head to ease his headache.

The two walked around isle by isle as Gammen followed Ahri and occasionally got the question "would this look good on me?". Gammen tried to entertain himself by looking around at the people around him, but that made him depressed seeing that he has nobody.

"Okay! I'm gonna go try these out, you stay out here and when I come out tell me what you think." Ahri said

"Sure." Gammen replied. Gammen sat there until Ahri opened the dressing room door and out came the beautiful fox girl in a white floral laced top and a raspberry colored skirt.

"How do I look?" Ahri said smiling.

"Y-you look amazing," Gammen replied carefully picking his words.

Surprised at the sudden compliment, Ahri blushes "Th-thanks" she said. After a few more critiques from Gammen, Ahri took out 3 dresses that she thought Gammen liked the best. As they left the store, Gammen looks at the time seeing that it's already 3:00 PM.

"Hey Ahri, I should probably head home now." Gammen said.

"No! No! Wait it's not even late yet! We can go to the park!" Ahri said frantically.

Surprised at the sudden outburst from the fox, Gammen decides to stay and take a walk with her.

The walk there took a while, both Ahri and Gammen were especially quiet until Ahri desperately broke the silence and asked, "So what kind of animals do you like?"

"Well, you know the usual, dogs, cats, oh and especially monkeys. Man that Wukong is such a nice guy!" Gammen answered.

"So what do you think of foxes?" Ahri asked curiously.

"Well, I certainly don't like them" Ahri felt as if someone had just shoved a icicle in her heart, "but I don't necessarily hate them." Gammen replied

Ahri felt a tiny bit better.

"What you you think of me? I mean I'm a fox, does that mean you don't like me?" Ahri asked carefully picking out her words.

"Don't like you? Why wouldn't I like you? I mean you help me get through town today did you not? You're my friend, are you not? I don't think of you as a fox Ahri, and frankly I feel that you are just as human as me, and all the other people in this town." Gammen smiled then out of the blue gave Ahri a hug.

Ahri felt so many emotions rushing through her as she blushed and embraced the hug.

* * *

She smells so nice, Gammen thought as he hugged Ahri. I can't she thought I didn't like her, I mean why would she even think that? Is it something I did?

"Gammen, do you still want to go to the park? I mean, I'm pretty tired and I don't want to carry these bags around all day." Ahri said still blushing.

"Hmm, now that I think about it, I guess I should head back. I am tired after all." Gammen replied with a yawn.

They turned around and headed back to the northern parts of Hanzwa. On the way there, the two chatted as Gammen gave a speech on his philosophies. The two didn't realize the fact that there were firefighters running past them, they were too caught up in each others thoughts.

* * *

The two arrived at Gammen's house or what it used to be. The whole entire house was burned to the ground. Gammen's eyes grew in disbelief and then he felt silent. His fists clenched as he walked towards the rubble. He looks down and picks up a half burnt picture. It was a photo of him and his brother when he was younger. Gammen felt hate take over as he kicked the rubble.

"WHY? WHY DOES IT HAPPEN AGAIN?!" Gammen screamed.

Ahri was silent in disbelief that someone who was always so calm like Gammen could display such rage and hatred. Gammen calmed down as he knelt in the rubble, tears rolling down his face staring at the picture of what use to be him and his brother.

"I...I left everything in this house, all of the memories in photos. The good times..but what have I done to have the same thing that's taken my life away happen twice?'' Gammen said sobbing.

Ahri walk to Gammen and put her hands on his shoulders. Gammen flinched at the sudden feel of something on his shoulder. He turns around to see Ahri looking at him with concern. He stood up and started to rummage through the rubble trying to salvage anything from his past. He found the goggles that Yi had given him after the first month of training and the sword he always used in combat. He stared at the sword and thought, this sword is the sword I used to cut my friend. He turns to look at Ahri, my only friend. He looks down at his hands and walks towards the town leaving behind his past.

_PS: If you'd like to play League with me then feel free to add me. My summoner name is Shoyke and I play on the NA servers. I hate queuing by myself so I'll probably invite you to a game or two. Well then, I'll see you chapter 3!_


	3. Chapter 3

Gammen wandered aimlessly around town occasionally stopping at certain shops watching them close up. The emptiness he felt was overwhelming for him, he put on his goggles and peered into his thoughts. He stopped in the middle of the town, the people had already left and it was just him and the emptiness of the town square, the sky started to dim as rain clouds gather as a thunderstorm approached. Gammen laid his sword down and began his meditation.

Gammen was lost in space, he wandered for what seemed to be hours until he sees a figure. Before Gammen can react, the person turns around and Gammen froze. It was his beloved brother who had perished two years ago, only his aura was different he seemed to be darker, and tainted with evil. Gammen looked into his eyes, expecting to see the glassy green pupils like his own. But instead of that, he saw nothing, his eyes were black, only black.

"GAMMEN!" He cried with a demonic voice. Hearing this Gammen turned to run, but his feet were snared. Turning around, instead of seeing the monstrosity of what used to be his brother, he sees a beast of undescribable horror. Its eyes were completely black, its wings created massive gusts of wind, its fangs were blood red, and it was coming for Gammen.  
"GAMMEN!" The thing roared, "GAMMEN!" And then everything went dark.

"Gammen!" Gammen hears someone calling him, not the demonic voice of the beast but of a girl. His meditation broke as the winds picked up and raindrops started to fall from the sky. Gammen looks around and sees the fox woman.

"Ahri...What are you doing here?" Gammen looked up.

All of a sudden Ahri bends down and hugs Gammen. His eyes opened up from her sudden movements.

"You had me worried sick! What made you think to run off like that?!" Ahri said.

"There was nowhere to run off to, I simply was looking for a place to clear my mind that's all" Gammen replied.

Gammen was confused, he looked at Ahri and felt as if he wasn't empty anymore, as if when he was together with her, he can forget about everything else. He then begins to wonder why Ahri cared about him so much, she is used to taking essence from men so why does she care about him?

"Ahri...why do you.." Gammen stopped himself.

"What? Why do I what?" Ahri asked.

"It's nothing, you should head home, it's going to rain soon. Don't worry about me, I'll figure something out." Gammen said.

"You think I'm just going to leave you here? What kind of friend would I be if I did that?" Ahri said "Grab your stuff you're going to stay at my place for a while."

Gammen tried to turn down the offer but the thought of having to sleep outside again made him uneasy. He grabbed his sword and his backpack and followed. It was a long walk towards Ahri's house, as the storm grew closer, the clouds became black and occasionally thunder boomed. Gammen liked this type of weather he always thought of it as thinking weather, where you can really just do nothing but think. He didn't pay much attention to the directions towards her house, Gammen thought he would stay for a day or two and then go live with his master. The silence was finally broken when Ahri said,

"Here we are, welcome to my home."

Gammen looked up and his eyes lit, the house was huge. On the outside it look magnificent, vines hung low on the walls and the windows had perfect arches and should the beauty in the structure. It stood tall and mighty, almost intimating. There was a beautiful rose garden out front with a large fountain flowing beautifully.

"You can stay here for as long as you'd like, I get rather lonely living here by myself." Ahri said.

**AN: Extremely short chapter, I had no time to write at all, and I'm super sick right now, next chapter should be a long one. It will come out probably after the holidays. Welp, thanks for reading and I hope you all have a great holiday.**


End file.
